Dance So Good
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Freddie just realized his feelings for Sam, but Sam is going away for four years. You can't exactly drive to Italy, and it would be selfish to ask her to stay. "So I smiled and pretended I was happy for her."


So I just got throught taking my last exam for the freshman year of college! It was the exam for intermediate algebra, for people who aren't dumb in algebra but not exactly smart. I took the one for dummies last semester... Anyway, I think I just failed, but I need at least a 66 to pass the class or I have to retake the entire thing, though I've been making straight B's for the entire year, stupid school rules. So I was sitting here, and I thought, hey, posting this story and recieving at least one review, favorite, or alert will cheer me up, so I decided to do that, yay! So here's what you need to know, the song Seddie is dancing to is called Dance So Good, also the title of this fanfic, it's by Wakey! Wakey! I heard it on OTH when Grubbs sang it to Miranda (my new favorite OTH couple!) and thought, 'how sweet' cause he wrote the song or her and she's getting deported but he wants her to stay... getting off topic, um... yeah. Oh, there is also a couple of lines from the song Relentless by Audrye Sessions, see if you can find those, cause they just fit in so perfectly! Happy readings!

* * *

I stared. I couldn't do anything else at the moment. I just stared at her. She was leaving. She was leaving Carly, Spencer, America, and most heartbreakingly… me. Samantha Puckett was leaving me. Her words sounded so foreign as they repeated in my head.

"_I'm going to Italy after graduation."_

I barely heard Carly ask why, but the explanation also sounded foreign due to my shocked state.

"_I got __**the**__ scholarship."_

"_You mean the one you thought you'd never get but applied for anyway?!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Oh my gosh, Sam!"_

"_Carly!"_

They jumped up and down, hugging each other, and then they looked at me. My jaw must have dropped a little.

"_Don't look so shocked, Benson. Mama's smart when she want's to be."_

"_Freddie, aren't you gonna say anything?" _

I closed my mouth and forced a smile. My body's automatic autopilot forced my legs to walk towards her and give her a hug.

"_Congratulations, Sam."_

"_Thanks, Dork."_

It was a big deal. Only five students from America got that scholarship, and Sam was lucky enough to get it. I should have been happy for her, I wanted to be, but I wasn't.

Sam was leaving. Yeah, I was leaving too to go to college, but not out of the country. Sam deserved this though; she worked hard for it, so why couldn't I be happy. Maybe it was because of my newfound feelings for her.

It took eight years to realize something that had always been in front of me. I was in love with Sam, but it wouldn't be right to tell her that. Not when she will be gone in about five months… 20 weeks… 140 days… That wouldn't be fair to her, of me to tie her down. So I smiled and pretended I was happy for her.

When Carly and I were alone, Carly admitted that she was gonna miss Sam. I replied with a simple me too, but I felt so much more.

Eventually prom came up. Carly forced Sam to go since it was the last dance we would ever have together. We decided to be each others dates as well. It took everything in my power to not only dance with Sam, to try to pretend like I felt nothing, like I wasn't upset. If Italy made Sam happy, then I would try to be happy.

Carly was offered a dance by some guy and after force from Sam, accepted. Since it was the last dance, I stood from my seat and offered my hand out to Sam.

"_It's a slow song, Fredward."_

"_I know, but it's the last dance, and I danced with Carly five times and you four."_

"_Such a nerd…"_

She took my hand and I lead her onto the dance floor. She put her arms on my shoulders and I could feel her hands linked near the back of neck. I put my hands on her waist. The song continued to play with no words, probably to drag out the song to the four minutes remaining of prom. It was a three-minute song anyway.

"_So, Puckett, how does it feel to be the talk of the school?"_

"_Pretty good actually. I'm being complimented for something good, though, so it kinda ruins it."_

I gave her a chuckle as we swayed. She scoffed a little.

"_I um, I'm actually kinda freaking out about it."_

"_About getting compliments?"_

"_No, about going to Italy."_

I gave her a questioning look.

**I remember when you lost your head**

**Sometimes I wonder…**

"_I'm not gonna be with you guys for four years. Four years… in a foreign country… alone."_

I nodded and looked into her eyes.

…**word you said**

**How you were scared because you've never been somewhere**

**So beautiful…**

"_You scared?"_

"_No."_

I raised an eyebrow.

"_No!"_

I smirked knowingly.

**So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good**

"_Okay, maybe a little. But you tell anyone that and I'll kill you."_

…**when we dance so good**

**And I know you can't stay**

I laughed a little.

**But I wish you would**

**Yeah, I wish you would**

**Yeah, I wish you would…**

We swayed to the music, slowly turning in a circle.

"_You'll do fine, Sam. I know you will."_

"_You're just saying that."_

"_No, I'm serious. I know you'll do good. I believe in you."_

She looked at me in wonder.

**So now you tell me that you're on the mend**

**Sometimes I wonder how…**

"_You believe in me?"_

I could here the doubt in her tone.

"_I'__d bet my life on you, Sam."_

**So beautiful…**

The look in her eyes captivated me. It was one of shock, but fearlessness and some things I couldn't quite read.

**So beautiful…**

"_Thanks, Freddie."_

"_You're welcome, Sam."_

**So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good**

**So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good**

**And I know you can't stay**

**But I wish you would**

**Yeah I wish you would**

**Yeah I wish you would**

She rested her head in the crook of my neck as we continued to dance.

**And I remember when you lost your head**

**Sometimes I wonder how you stay so sad**

**When you're so beautiful…**

I could've stayed like that forever with her. Just holding her in my arms, forgetting the world around us. That would've been selfish of me, though.

I felt her kiss my cheek.

"_I'm gonna miss you, Freddie."_

**So Beautiful…**

"_I'll miss you too, Sam."_

**So Beautiful……**

**So tell me why we're talking when we dance so good**

**You tell me why we're talking when we dance so good**

**And I know you can't stay**

**But I wish you would**

**Yeah I wish you would**

**Yeah I wish you would**

* * *

I was thinking about making it into a chapter story, but I want it to live up to at least my standards and I've redone chapter two like three times from the start, so I might make it into a chapter story if I can write it the way I see it going on in my head. My imagination and creativity always give me a challenge. It's like there are three me's and the two have a plan but the main one can focus with all the demands. I still haven't wrote my follow up to Morningside the right way... sometimes I hate me. Not me, but the two who... nevermind.


End file.
